This development and applied research project recognized the need for specific attention to the process of adaptation of Weed's Problem-Oriented Record-Keeping System to mental health care. Recent formal and informal assessments of mental health care records as well as a recent court decision point out the inadequacy of the current haphazard, nonstandardized system of keeping records of mental health care. With the appearance and increasing utilization of the Problem-Oriented System in general health care, the advantages of this system to coordinated educational efforts, to research on patient care and education, and to the quality of health care delivery itself have become obvious. The Problem-Oriented System calls for three areas of explicit and related efforts. First, specific, clear, operational definitions of the information to be collected for comprehensive care in a given treatment setting must be decided upon. Second, the actual format for the recording of this information must be delineated. Third, with the first and second steps accomplished, a comprehensive, ongoing system of audit of health care delivery is possible and must be defined and implemented. Weed's Problem-Oriented System already provides clear and complete guidelines for the second step. The first and third areas however, are dependent upon the field of medical practice and the setting. Therefore Weed provides only the outline for these steps. This unique three year project proposes to develop, standardize and implement these first and third phases at the University of Vermont in the field of mental health care. The specific objectives expected at the end of three years are; 1. A reliable and valid standardized general psychiatric minimum data base for use in coordination with written problem-oriented mental health care records. 2. Full definition and application of all aspects of the problem-oriented record system to mental health care. 3. A reliable and valid system of comprehensve mental health care record audit for purposes of health care professional education, patient care outcome studies, and record-keeping system maintenance.